Over Krispy Kreme Donuts
by royal-chandler
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what Greenlee did after leaving Pine Valley? OneShot, RR!


A/N: Okay, so there have been some rumors circulating that Rebecca Budig may return and reprise her role as Greenlee on AMC. Well this little tidbit got me thinking and I decided to write a story about the character. This story takes place after Greenlee leaves PV, just an ordinary morning in her new life.

"Where are my Gucci sandals?" Greenlee mumbled to herself while rummaging through her luxurious walk-in closet. She groaned, moaned and strung a few curse words in the air while throwing her designer blouses and jeans every which way. She sighed and plopped on the floor in defeat. Well not defeat—technically she was just taking a rest until she was ready to start searching again.

She chewed on her lower lip trying to think of where she had misplaced her pair of shoes. Greenlee remembered wearing them about two weeks ago when she went to a J.Crew outlet store to buy her husband his birthday present and his birthday happened to be today. Greenlee thought over the situation. There were two choices, she could either pick another outfit to wear or scavenge hunt until kingdom come. The former seemed reasonable enough. But when had she ever been reasonable? She was going to find her shoes! He had once told her he loved when she wore dark blue, it was his favorite color and he loved it on her. Her Gucci sandals were the only thing that would match her outfit. She let out a shrill scream in despair.

As if on cue, her husband ran into the closet at the unpleasant sound. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he breathed once he had caught his breath. He had heard the scream all the way downstairs and he raced up the flight of steps afraid of the emergency.

"I can't find my shoes," Greenlee pouted.

"What?" He asked in confusion still caught up in his chivalry.

"My Gucci sandals…I can't find them." She repeated while he crossed over her and pulled her from the carpeted floor.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and muttered something against her soft skin. He slowly began to chuckle after a minute or so. "You can't find your shoes." He concluded.

"Yeah," Greenlee concurred, she raised a shaped brow at him. "Are you slow?"

He ignored the question and eyed the cluttered mess of their closet. "Exactly what shoes are you missing again? Was it really worth the mess, baby?"

"Of course. Would I have done this otherwise?" She caught the teasing look on his face. "It was a rhetorical question. I can't find my Gucci sandals."

He frowned at the disappointment in her voice, "Now which ones are those?"

She started twisting her feet in the fibers of the floor. Greenlee murmured her answer, "High heel wedge in mystic white fabric with indigo flora embroidery and gold horsebit."

"Right." Her partner replied. "What about those red flats?" He offered.

She shook her head and it resulted in strands of her hair falling in front of her face but he brushed away the stray locks within the next second. "That's a no?"

"Big no." Greenlee added walking out of the closet. "They make me look like a book nerd."

Her husband struggled to hold his laughter. "We don't want that." He joked. He followed her out of the closet and watched as she found a seat on the edge of their bed. He kneeled in front of her legs and took her hands into his. "Why are those shoes so important?"

"It's your birthday."

"I know that but I love you no matter what you wear." He pressed a kiss on one of her bare knees. "Or what you don't wear."

Her face still had a sad expression.

He tried to think of a solution to the problem. He was a doctor, he could perform triple bypass heart surgery but he couldn't keep his wife happy. When Greenlee wasn't happy, he wasn't happy. "You aren't supposed to be wearing heels anyways, Greenlee." He stated deciding on practicality as his next tactic.

She grinned slightly at his response, "You used that a month ago."

He brought his head up to hers, no longer looking up at her. He pressed his lips to her and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back and grinned back at her. "It worked if I remember correctly."

"Because you scared me to death. When you told me I couldn't wear heels or our kid would grow up without legs I was ready to throw out all of my pumps!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about that." He said but a smile still lit his face at the thought of the amusing memory. "That would have been thousands of dollars out of the window."

"Maybe it's just my hormones that want me to find the shoes." She reasoned with a finger set under her chin.

"Those naughty hormones." Her husband added.

She gazed at him with a distinguished expression. "I have other navy colored shoes."

"I'd bet my life on it."

Greenlee removed her petite hands from his large ones then rose from the bed and headed back to the closet. He shook his head at her retreating figure. She was so dedicated—to her shoes.

Greenlee turned her head back over her shoulder, "I knew I married you for a reason, Jake Martin."

He crossed his arms in front of is chest. "I'll try not to take offense in that, Mrs. Martin."

Hearing her surname draw from his lips, Greenlee's mind wandered to fifteen months ago when she had met up with her husband of almost a year. She started hanging up an assortment of fabrics as her concentration strayed to a Krispy Kreme shop.

_Greenlee slammed her car door shut and ran through the wet parking lot. She could feel the hard pellets of rain crash down of her and she struggled to clasp her coat shut and balance her purse and umbrella. When she reached the door, she carefully let out a free hand and grasped the handle. She let out a grateful breath at the small accomplishment but soon growled when her purse hit the ground. Greenlee bent down and roughly picked up the accessory. Finally she was inside of the small restaurant and quickly approached a booth at the corner nearest to her. She slid into the leather seat making a streaking sound when her behind tried to scoot in. _

"_Could this day get any worse?" she cried silently._

_This morning she had been kicked out of a motel. Her! Greenlee Symthe DuPres Lavery has been kicked out of a motel! The manager claimed he couldn't lend her the room anymore because she wasn't paying up enough money. The room wasn't worth much to begin with. It was cockroach infested and stunk of urine. Yeah, she was missing out on a lot. Now here she was soaking wet after driving for an hour to find employment at a Krispy Kreme donut shop. Is this what she had lowered to? Greenlee had wanted to start fresh after living the hellhole that was Pine Valley but she couldn't deny that she wasn't doing too well. She didn't fit in here or anywhere else. She looked around the vanilla scented shop, could she really work here and make it a living? She shook her head defeated. "Of course I can't."_

_Earlier Jackson had called her to ask how she was doing. She loved her dad, she really did and she trusted him but Greenlee could never tell him the truth. How she had failed and she wanted to come home because no one else would take her in. She had lied and made up a company name, saying they had offered her a position as assistant to the owner of the cooperation. What a crock that was. But he hadn't known that she lied…well at least she hoped he didn't know._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when a musky odor shadowed over her. She looked up at the elder waitress ready and waiting with pen and pad in hand. The sight scared the hell out of Greenlee. Was that her in twenty years? "Umm…yes?"_

_The waitress popped her gum. "What would you like to order?"_

_Greenlee tried to smirk but her lips felt glued to one another. "An application, please. I need an application."_

"_You want to work the register?" The woman asked excited for some reason._

_Greenlee shrugged lazily. "Sure."_

_The woman nodded and left Greenlee to somber alone. However, within five minutes the waitress was in front of her table once again. She placed a white set of papers before Greenlee, 'Application Form' read bold on the top of the document. Greenlee was surprised however when a plate with two glazed pastries followed the form. Greenlee looked up at the waitress in confusion. "I didn't order these."_

"_They're on the house." The waitress tilted her head to the direction across the shop. "The man from the counter said he'd pay for them."_

_Greenlee's eyes followed the woman's implication and she found someone she hadn't seen in years. The build, the hair, the eyes, they were all the same. "Jake?" she asked._

_The woman raised and dropped her shoulders. "Hell if I know."_

"_Can you send him over?" Greenlee pleaded. She didn't even bother to cringe at the tone of her voice. She didn't care if she was begging, she needed a friend. Anyone. "Please?"_

_The older woman nodded and left to do just so. Greenlee mumbled thanks and watched as the waitress walked up to the youngest Martin. The waitress pointed over to her and Greenlee waved her fingers lightly when he caught a glimpse of her. Jake bounded off of the stool and found his way over to her. Greenlee felt her pulse quicken at the sight of him. He hadn't changed a bit. _

_He sat across from her and offered her his coffee. "I think you need this more than I do. It's pouring cats and dogs out there."_

_Greenlee felt as if she was in a daze. She just nodded daftly. "Definitely."_

_Jake chuckled nervously at her lack of presence. "The Greenlee I knew would be talking up a storm by now."_

_That seemed to break her trance and she rounded her hand around the Styrofoam cup bringing the still hot liquid to her mouth. She took a slurp of the brown caffeine and grinned. She hadn't had a good cup of coffee in weeks and this was amazing. Greenlee took more sips than intended before answering. "You missed the funeral."_

_Jake's eyebrows burrowed together. "That's sad. Someone should have called."_

_She nodded and continued to divulge in the coffee._

_Jake watched her with interest. He cleared his throat. "Since you're not holding up much conversation, I guess I'll start it out—."_

"_I'm sorry." Greenlee began. "You bought me a cop's delight and I haven't even thanked you."_

"_It's alright. What are you doing here, Greens?"_

_Greenlee tried to think of a good answer but couldn't come up with a fib that Jake would fall for. "I'm hiding."_

"_From Pine Valley?" Jake guessed._

_Greenlee reluctantly let go of her cup and brushed her hand through her shoulder cropped hair. When she did that Jake took notice of the new do, it fit. He didn't compliment her however instead listening as she explained. "What else would I be cowering away from? I ran away from my dad, his nauseating wife and of course my husband who doesn't want me."_

"_Your husband?" Jake questioned softly seeing the sadness dwell in her dark eyes._

"_The papers are still processing my divorce to the Great Ryan Lavery, God's miracle to me but yet Satan's curse." Greenlee declared with a hoarse sound. "It's just a load of crap. Trust me."_

"_What did he do you, Greenlee?" Jake asked with such care that Greenlee's heart almost broke then and there._

"_Nothing." Greenlee replied quickly. "Other than unwilling impregnate my supposed best friend and now they're probably having fun looking towards their bundle of joy."_

_Jake frowned. "You lost me."_

_Greenlee bit into a sweet donut and chewed. "Good because it's a long story."_

"_I've got time."_

"_It's not coming out, Jake." She told him. "What about you? What are you doing in the rundown; no one visits side of New York? Aren't you supposed to be in Kenya playing with the elephants and that one doctor lady? What was her name again? The one you dumped Mia for? Or was that the intern?" _

_The string of questions was unnerving but Jake could tell that Greenlee was being completely earnest with each inquiry. He licked his lips, "Her name was Carolyn."_

"_Whore." Greenlee muttered. She noticed Jake's indifferent look. "Sorry but Mia was a friend. I have to defend her when she's not here to do it herself."_

"_Is that a girl thing?" Jake asked with a smirk._

"_No, smartass." Greenlee stated. "So what happened between you and Carolyn?" Greenlee probed fingering a clean napkin._

"_We broke up." Jake said without reserve. He didn't seem too sad over the split. Greenlee wondered why._

"_Why?"_

_Jake sighed. "We wanted different things."_

"_That's what everyone says." Greenlee countered suspiciously._

"_It's the truth," Jake admitted, "Boring but true. So you, Ms. DuPres-Lavery, win the most exciting story award. Your prize is not a cookie but the cop's delight as you so gracefully named my offering."_

"_I've missed your jokes and beautiful accent." Greenlee said with a real smile._

"_And I've missed your positive energy. I still miss it." Jake started then gestured to her empty cup. "Can I get you a second one of those?"_

_She nodded quietly._

Greenlee smiled at the memory, "Jake?"

It didn't take long before he appeared before her. He wore the same set of clothes he always worse before leaving for work and changing into his green scrubs. Greenlee looked him up and down and caught sight of his wet hair. "You showered without me."

"You were occupied, darling." Jake reasoned. "So did you find your shoes?"

"No." She grinned like the cat that'd eaten the canary.

"Okay." He smirked along with her but didn't hold the same twinkle that her brown eyes did. "Why'd you call me in here?"

"Do you remember the day you saved me?" Greenlee asked strutting closer to him.

Jake found it hard to concentrate when she walked like that, tossing her hips left and right. "I do."

"Have I ever thanked you for that?" Greenlee pondered aloud.

Jake laughed, "Even if you haven't, I don't think we have time for that. I do have to get to the hospital soon…"

"Jake!" Greenlee chastened. "That's not what I meant. I wanted to say thank you for saving me from employment at Krispy Kreme Donuts."

"You're welcome, Greens." He told her sincerely. He leaned forward and captured her soft petals between his lips. He kissed her thoroughly and moaned at the connection he felt with her. Jake could tell she was standing on her tiptoes and lifted her off of the ground. His arms wrapped around her midsection and her thin waste, she was still light only being ten weeks pregnant. Greenlee was having his child and he couldn't imagine a better feeling. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

She snuggled tighter to him. "I love you too."

"_Jake!" Greenlee called throughout their new apartment. "Jake? Jake, are you home?"_

_She set her purse on the nearby couch and looked around for any sight of him. She heard his reply come from the kitchen. She quietly walked into the culinary area, arriving near him and rewarding him with a peck on the cheek. It wasn't any different than most days but today he felt something weird in the affection. She was tense._

_He stared at her strangely. "Something wrong?"_

_She pursed her lips, "Not entirely."_

"_Tell me." He encouraged dropping the wooden spoon he held in hand and focusing his attention on her. "Is it about work?"_

"_No." She declared. "That's actually going quite swell. You know that promotion I was telling you about? I got it. I am executive manager of _Bella Beauty_."_

"_That's great, baby, it's awesome. Although, I would like to know what's got you in a bum mood." He affirmed with concern, Greenlee was being fairly cryptic and it scared him, the one time when she chose not to be blunt and loud._

"_I'm not in a bum mood," Greenlee denied. "I'm just highly uncomfortable."_

"_It can't be that bad, sweetheart." Jake reasoned, trying to support her the best he could._

"_I'm pregnant." Greenlee blurted out unexpectedly. "Now whether that is bad news or not is your decision because I'm happy about it but if you're not then…well I don't know so you just have to be happy about it."_

"_You're pregnant?" Jake asked for confirmation. He smiled at the nodded of her head. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my God. Wow! I'm going to be a dad!"_

_Greenlee pulled out of his embrace, unsure. "You're happy about this?"_

"_Greens, why wouldn't I be?" He asked. In reaction to her silence he brought her into their living room with him. He sat down in the cushioned sofa first then sat her into his lap. "I'm very happy."_

_Greenlee grinned believing him. "So am I but I'm scared." She confessed with a small voice._

"_I think all first time parents are, Greenlee." Jake told her. He suddenly remembered something. "Hold on a second, that—that Greg Madden guy. Didn't he say you couldn't carry full term?"_

"_I asked my ob-gyn about that and she tested and everything's fine. Plus you remember what we read in the papers, Jake. That Madden guy was a psycho; he was most likely lying to me because he thought I wasn't fit to be a parent." Greenlee determined with a frown. "And his judgment of me was correct. I'm a bad person and I shouldn't be a mom. I'll probably end up like my own mother."_

_Jake's only response was silence. _

_Worry started to stir within Greenlee. "Jake, this is the part where you tell me I'm wrong."_

"_I can't do that." He said simply._

"_What do you mean?" Greenlee inquired. "You think I'm going to be horrible parent don't you?"_

"_Well, don't you?" he started. "I'm not going to join in your pity party. Greenlee, you know you're not a bad person. You're amazing, why can't you see what I see?" Jake wrapped his right hand around her left and started to finger her platinum wedding band. "Would I marry a horrible person?"_

"_I hope not." She mumbled. Greenlee mustered up ounces of bravery. "I'm going to be mom. I can do this. I'm going to do this. I'll be the best ever."_

"_I don't doubt it for a second." Jake agreed, his hazel eyes never leaving hers._

"_You're going to be good too, you know?" Greenlee grinned. "Outstanding!" She encircled her arms loosely around his neck. "I'm going to get fat."_

"_You'll be beautiful to me." He whispered pressing a hand to her still flat belly. Jake pecked a quick kiss to her nose, "Always."_

"Greenlee, we can't do this. I've got to get to the hospital." Jake chanted for what seemed like the millionth time to Greenlee. She was expertly working on loosening his shirt buttons while he lay beneath her on their bed. How did they get here again?

"It's not fair." Greenlee spoke lightly.

Jake nodded trying to resist her temptation. "I know but I'll only be gone for a few hours than I'll be back home with you. Then we can do whatever you want." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Give each other our Christmas gifts."

Greenlee laughed aloud and it ended up in a snort, then she chuckled at that. "You're funny." She noted with a smile. "It's not cool that you're birthday and Christmas come on the same day. It's not easy to find presents."

"I've got you and this baby, Greenlee and that's all I need." He admitted sweetly.

Greenlee's heart melted. "Aww…that was a good one."

Jake drawled in a southern accent. "Thank you, ma'am."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Jake." Greenlee said while buttoning his shirt back to its original stature. "My dad called yesterday and wanted to invite us to PV for New Years."

"He invited us?" Jake asked with curiosity.

"Jackson doesn't know that I'm with you but he knows that I'm happy and he wants to meet the guy that does that for me." Greenlee explained with a lit smirk.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"I can't hide forever." Greenlee countered before lowering her head to his.

_El Fin_

Please Review!


End file.
